Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Inspired by s4 e4, more specifically the scene where Stiles and Malia are in Stiles' room testing the restraints for Malia and the sheriff walks by. Malia enters Stiles' room at night looking for some fun and everything is going great until Stiles messes up :) Warnings: sexual content and bad language. Have fun reading :D


**A little one shot inspired by s4 e4, the restraint scene on Stiles' bed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cover photo (no copyright infringement intended) and I don't own Teen Wolf, I'm just bringing our awesome Stiles out for some play :D**

**Warnings: Language and sexual content.**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>Stiles is sleeping soundly when Malia enters his room stealthily. She just stands there for a few moments, watching the quirky, sarcastic human she cares deeply for. A fond smile spreads on her face when Stiles rolls to his stomach and a string of drool starts making its way down his chin. When the boy lets out a huge snore Malia laughs a little, loud enough to startle Stiles. He shrieks and falls from the bed as he tries to get up. Arms and legs flail before he hits the floor with a thud.<p>

"Ow!" the heap on the floor mutters and Stiles' head emerges from under the duvet, his eyes scanning the room for whatever sound woke him up.

Malia pulls him from the floor and pushes him down on the bed rather roughly.

"Hi Malia" Stiles says in a low voice and grabs Malia's hand and tugs her down on the bed to join him. Stiles manages to pull Malia to the spooning position, with her as the little spoon for once, and then buries his nose in her hair. It smells like autumn leaves and fresh air and he inhales deeply.

"Hey Stiles" she purrs and Stiles immediately knows what kind of mood she's in.

He briefly wonders how many scratch marks he'll end up with this time before Malia turns and flips him to his back. She crawls to sit on top and leans in to kiss him.

"Morning breath, here!" Stiles warns right before Malia touches his lips.

"But it's not even morning yet" she says, sounding a little puzzled.

"Well, no, but-"

Stiles is cut off mid sentence when Malia crashes her lips against Stiles', quickly shifting his focus.

* * *

><p>They both moan as the kiss intensifies and soon Stiles finds himself ripping the clothes off Malia, his hands caressing her boobs as soon as they're freed from the imprisoning bra.<p>

"You're beautiful!" Stiles tells Malia with a smile and moves to please her further south.

He likes to think that he has gotten quite good at this. At least Malia's groans tell him that he can't be doing it all wrong. He lets his tongue slide teasingly all the way from her wet entrance to the clit and lingers there for some time. When he lets a finger enter her, crooking it to find that extra sensitive spot, Malia tenses.

"Stiles" she moans hoarsely and Stiles can't help but smirk a little.

Malia tangles her hand in Stiles' hair, her grip tightening as she grows closer to her climax. Stiles narrows his eyes in pain, but keeps his focus on pleasuring his girlfriend. It doesn't take long for the orgasm to roll through her and Malia squirms on the bed.

When the pleasuring spasms subside, Malia pulls Stiles to her and kisses him deeply. Before he can process what has happened Stiles finds himself on his back again, Malia tugging his boxers down. She quickly gets him hard and he gasps when her moist mouth engulfs him. Stiles feels his eyes roll back as Malia plays with him and he exhales sharply when the wonderful feeling suddenly stops.

"Malia!" he can't help but beg and she smiles.

She isn't planning on letting him suffer, but just suggests that they move to a 69, which Stiles agrees to with a crooked smile.

* * *

><p>A sudden, sharp slap to his ass has Stiles' head shoot up and his eyes widen.<p>

"What the hell was that?" he asks, partly amused.

"That was me smacking your ass!" Malia laughs and raises her hand to follow up on the other cheek.

"Hey, hey, whoa" Stiles says "that is not my kind of kink! And besides the noise will wake up my dad"

Malia pouts a bit. She sort of likes being a little rough! Stiles knows that. He thinks about the development of their sex life. From very gentle and timid to experimental and wild. Fun and carefree. Exactly how sex should be with someone you feel safe with, he muses. Their sex keeps getting harder, better, faster, stronger. Like that damn Daft Punk song, Stiles smiles to himself. His train of thought is derailed when his leg cramps up.

"Aah!" he groans and gets off the bed.

As he tries to shake off the pain, his foot hits the large bag with the restraints for Malia on full moons. Malia who is still on the bed peeks her head over the edge to see the source of the rustling noises. When she spots the chains and restraints her eyes light up.

"_They_ won't wake up your dad!" she says cheekily.

Stiles blinks a few times.

"You want me to tie you up? I thought you hated those""

"I do. I wanna tie _you_ up" the beautiful werecoyote states.

Stiles blinks again.

"Uh, what?" he asks, not quite sure about where this is going.

With super speed Malia pulls the chains from the bag, pushes Stiles down on the bed and cuffs the restraints on his wrists. The other end of the chain is quickly secured to the radiator and Stiles shakes his head. Damn those wolf- and coyote powers that most his friends possess!

"Well" Stiles snickers and pulls at the restraints, "I guess I'll try anything once"

And he's got to admit that it _is_ quite naughty with the restraints as Malia starts to blow him again. Letting her in complete control is strangely liberating and Stiles gasps when Malia teases him with her tongue.

* * *

><p>And then Stiles goes and does something idiotic. He will want to punch himself afterwards, because damn, cockblocking yourself is just fucking ridiculous!<p>

The thought strikes him like lightning.

"Hah, I bet Lydia's never done anything like this" he lets out.

Too late Stiles realises his own fatal mistake. Malia completely freezes mid-blow. Then she pulls her head back quickly, making Stiles' boner sway a bit, before it settles, looking utterly lonely.

"I'm-" Stiles starts, but Malia holds up a hand to silence him.

"You're thinking about Lydia right now?!" she hisses, her voice dangerous.

"No, of course not. Not like that, anyway!"

Smooth Stiles, he scolds himself internally, way to go and make it worse!

"Not like that! Like what, then?"

The normally not-very-girly Malia suddenly seems overly girly and her eyes glisten angrily.

"I... it was nothing. I just don't think Lydia is in to this kinda stuff, s'all"

Malia gets off the bed and quickly dresses.

"No, Malia, I'm sorry. Please don't leave!" Stiles apologizes feebly.

She just shoots him a glance that has him clamp his mouth shut. Her eyes are telling him to shut up or he'll get hurt. And Stiles knows first hand that Malia isn't the slapping kind of girl. If she strikes him it will be a full blown right hook! So he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Malia moves to open the window and sends Stiles a seething look.

"Hey!" Stiles whisper-yells, "Malia you can't leave me like this!" he continues and rustles the restraints wildly to prove his point.

Malia just raises an eyebrow. Then she picks up Stiles' boxers from the floor and shoves them over his head. When Stiles finally manages to remove them Malia is long gone.

* * *

><p>It takes Stiles forever to get his boxers on somewhat right, involving him being way more flexible than what should be humanly possible for a lacrosse player! When the boxers are in place he starts pulling at the restraints. He keeps at it for an hour, but has to realise his attempt is futile. Stiles sighs and looks at the window. The sun has risen, and before long Stiles can hear his dad rummaging around. He dreads the moment he knows is coming.<p>

The sheriff starts speaking as he pushes the door open.

"Stiles you gotta get ready for-" he does a double take as he spots that his son is chained to the bed, "-school!"

"What the hell is going on here?" he continues.

Stiles throws him a sour look.

"Nothing much!" he states dryly, "Now, could you _please_ help me get out?"

His dad liberates Stiles from the chains without a word and does everything he can to not laugh.

"I thought you said there was nothing to know about these restraints!" the sheriff snickers then, making Stiles blush furiously.

"Seriously, Dad, if you ever mention this I'll-"

"Hey, hey buddy, just relax!"

The sheriff leaves the room and Stiles rubs at his wrists. He can hear his dad walking down the stairs and a second later a roaring laugh reaches his ears. Stiles sighs and looks forward to the day when he'll look back at this moment and laugh himself.

The sex might be getting harder, better, faster and stronger, but Stiles thinks that having a somewhat kinky werecoyote as a girlfriend just might be harder!

* * *

><p><strong>That was is it. I hoped you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it :)<strong>

**Drop a review and make my day \m/**

**- Rikke**


End file.
